Bottled Up
by tsuna16
Summary: Robin can't keep her feelings bottled up, and it's time to let it go. But it seems too late for that or is it? Beware of the PIES(yes just pie)! One-shot. Disclaimer I don't own anything Fire Emblem Awakening belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.


Robin can't remember when or where she fell in love with Chrom. But this was the day; she would tell him that she loved him.

' _Alright…just a few more steps and you will reach Chrom's tent. Come on! Walk damn it!'_

"Hey Robin! Just the person I'm looking for." Chrom suddenly appeared behind her.

"WAAAAH! Ch-Chrom! What is it?" Robin was startled at the sudden appearance of Chrom, but quickly composed herself.

"Ah well you see, how should I put this? This is a bit embarrassing… You were always there when I needed you, you became-" A blushing Chrom looked to the ground as he continued.

' _I-Is he CONFESSING TO ME!?'_

"-the wind at my back and"

' _He is CONFESSING TO ME! This must be a dream! There's only one way to find out!'_ She pinched herself.

"-the sword at my side."

' _OUCH! Thi-This is really real!' *ba-dump*_ Her eyes widening.

"Will you-"

' _Marry me!?' *ba-dump**ba-dump*_ Her cheeks blushing.

"be my-"

' _Wife!?' *ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump*_ Her heart jumping out of her ribcage with anticipation.

"Groom's Maid?" Chrom finally finished his proposal smiling brightly.

"Eh? Come again?" A dumbfounded Robin stared at the smiling Chrom.

"I said will you be my Groom's maid? You see I just proposed to Sumia's Pie- I-I mean to Sumia. We will be married and will be held next week you see." Chrom still smiling brightly oblivious to Robin's feelings.

"Sure Chrom I'm honored, but wouldn't Fredrick be the best choice?" Those words came automatically from her mouth still processing the revelations that occurred.

"No he's more like a father to me, so he will be the one accompanying me to the altar. More than that, of course you're my best friend so I wouldn't choose anyone else for this. Anyway I really appreciate this, thanks Robin!" With that Chrom left announcing to Shepherds that he was engaged with Sumia, leaving a dumbfounded Robin behind.

* * *

 _Will you be my Groom's Maid?_

 _Of course you're my best friend!_

That was the words that rang to her head for the next few hours until a fig dropped to her head.

"Ouch! Seriously where did this Fig come from! Well if it didn't fell from me, maybe I would be staying here for the next few hours."

Robin stared at the Fig in her hands and shrugged.

"Huh… maybe you're my lucky charm for my next chapter life. If Chrom has Sumia's pie then I have this Fig."

…

"I'm going crazy…hmm? Is that Lon'qu? Might as well spar with him."

.

.

.

Later Figs can be seen flying at a flustered Lon'qu and a smiling Robin.

True enough, the Figs became her lucky charm and was married to Lon'qu after a year had passed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another parallel world…**

"Chrom will you be my Man of Honor?" A smiling Robin proposed to him.

"Of course Robin, you're my best friend. I will be honored to. So who's the lucky man?"

"It's Lon'qu! You see it started with a simple Fig and then things happened. Oh! And by the way it will be held next week!"

"I see… Congrats Robin!" A dumbfounded Chrom congratulated Robin; still processing the things had occurred.

With that Robin left Chrom announcing her marriage to the Shepherds.

Chrom processed the things that had happen:

1\. He was planning on proposing to Robin.

2\. Robin in turn wanted him to be her Man of Honor.

3\. What did Figs have to do with Lon'qu?

4\. He was not able to tell his feelings for Robin.

Chrom had snapped out of his thoughts when Sumia stumbled upon an invisible pebble. The pie she was holding was thrown to his direction.

Rhubarb pies had filled his heart.

.

.

.

Three weeks had passed, Chrom married Sumia. Chrom was crowned Exalt and Sumia was crowned Queen (or Rhubarb pies was crowned Queen).

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know anything about marriage so I just assumed "Groom's Maid" and "Man of Honor".

I was writing an outline for my Business English class earlier and I ended up with this. I was bored so this story was born.


End file.
